


Reunion

by Kawaii_moon_bunny



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_moon_bunny/pseuds/Kawaii_moon_bunny
Summary: Courage gets reacquainted with old friends from the past.
Relationships: Courage & Kitty (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Eustace Bagge/Muriel Bagge
Kudos: 7





	Reunion

Courage was bubbling with excitement, stacking the mini sandwiches that consisted of ham, cheese, and lettuce. Muriel hummed, waiting for the kettle to boil, while she wiped down the counter for any mess. 

"Courage, could you be a dear and grab the Raspberry ice tea from the fridge. I want to make sure there's plenty for you and your friends." Asked Muriel, wiping her hands on her apron. 

"Hmm-hmm!" Noded Courage, jumping down from his seat at the table and heading toward the fridge. 

Soon after, a loud bang of the kitchen door swung open, Muriel's greedy husband, Eustace came in, ignoring the pink pooch silently checking the fridge for what was needed. 

"Muriel! What in God's name are you doing?!" Barked Eustace, grumbling about the noise coming from here.

Now Eustace, I'm just helping Courage set up for his little party. We're almost done. I'll make some sandwiches for ya and a cup of tea, so go relax. It'll be on its way. Reassured Muriel, a smile gracing her face, with no hint of annoyance to be found. 

"Party?" The stupid dog doesn't have any friends! Who would come to see him, anyway? Sneered the farmer, turning to Courage with a set glare. 

Courage whimpered at the harsh tone of his master. Looking down, from the farmer's glare, wishing for the gaze to disappear. 

"Eustace! Leave Courage alone. He'll be out of your way once his friends come by. So in the meantime, go watch the telly. Your sandwiches are coming soon enough. " Replied Muriel, distracting her husband from her pup. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Grumbled Eustace, waving off her response and heading to the living room once more. Muriel turned once more, to Courage a whine stuck on his throat, as Muriel patted his head, cooing at him lightly. 

"Ya better start heading to the attic, Courage. Maybe spiff up the place, so you have room for your friends to chat. Now, off you go! I'll bring the tea a bit later after I give Eustace his afternoon snack." Ushered Muriel, guiding Courage to the door, platters of sandwiches handed to him, as he scurried out of the kitchen to the dining area. 

Eustace was occupied by the current commercial airing on the tv, ignoring Courage who passed him quickly as possible, hopping up the steps carefully with his platter of finger sandwiches. Once near the attic door, placed the plate of food on his head, trying to balance it, as he opened the door and returned the platter in his paws. 

Clearing out the attic, with some fumbles with the well-placed furniture, replacing most space with soft cushions and beds that contained oversized pillows lining its seats. The table was clothed in a large knitted dolly, the platters filling every inch of the huge round table, with a spot open for the tea and cups accompanying it. A happy sigh left him, looking on the display, waiting for his friends he met on the misadventures to protect his family. 

A soft knock was heard, barely-there that Courage almost missed it, hopping toward the door to see Kitty and Bunny standing before him. Greeting them both, Bunny hugged him, happy to see the pooch, while kitty made her way toward the soft cushions idly content with the interaction between them. Bunny put Courage down, a pat and kiss on his nose, skipping toward Kitty, practically enjoying the closeness they have. Courage offered some tea and sandwiches, making small talk with Bunny, only hearing occasional purrs of agreement or giggles from Kitty.

The three sat in silence, letting them enjoy the food and homemade tea, before starting up again. Another knock was heard, but much louder than the first one. Courage excused himself, allowing the two girls to stay seated as he let in the other guest. 

Upon opening the door, a ting of a bell rang, the hunchback smiled knowingly at the dog, a light laugh bubbling in his throat, as he moved closer to the door to let the guest in.

"Why, hello! I hope I'm not intruding but it's lovely to meet you both." Spoke the hunchback, moving his hand forward for a handshake. 

Oh! Are...you a friend of Courage? Asked Bunny, her voice wavering in curiosity, till Kitty elbowed her in the ribs. 

"Yes I am. Its lovely to meet you both!" Smiled the hunchback, trying to stay polite. 

Kitty shook the hunchback's hand, nodding in acknowledgment. "I'm sorry about...her. It's nice to meet you. Please, come sit and have some tea. It's very good. Grabbing the pot, and filling up a cup. 

" Ah, you don't have to do that. It's just welcoming to see Courage have more friends like yourselves." Replied the hunchback, as a cup was placed in front of him. 

Courage sat by the hunchback, Always including him in the discussion, Kitty slowly being more active in the chatter, soon along Bunny joined in effortlessly her earlier rudeness completely dismissed and no longer an issue. 

The four friends told tales of the things they've seen, people they met, and became closer to. The sun was setting around them, but the conversation did not waver from the time passing. However, Muriel made a couple of appearances, chatting along with hunchback and a hug from seeing him. She laid more platters after the used one was in her hands, another pot of tea, but it's tea was a bit sweeter than the one they tasted before. 

Courage was hoisted up and cuddled closely by Bunny, Kitty on her left cozying up, her head resting by Bunny's neck. Hunchback was settled by Courage, who he flanked, leaving Courage squished between all his friends. A soft quilt was pulled over them, as the platter was grabbed offering up the food that still stayed uneaten. No one grabbed from it, letting it go back on the table. Everyone snuggled closer to each other, sighs of relief went unnoticed, the friends letting dreamland take over. 

Muriel came up once more, to see the adorable sight before her. A soft aww passed her lips, fixing the quilt, so it laid more snug around them. A whisper of Good night, and a flick of the lights, closed the door behind her. 

Getting back in her own bed, her husband snoring beside her. She settled down by him, a smile only growing bigger from what she's seen. Dozing off, she let the sandman take her to slumber, letting the moon shine brightly as it lulls everyone to deep rest.


End file.
